familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Idukki district
| footnotes = }} 'Idukki ' is one of the 14 districts of Kerala state, India. The district headquarters is located at Kuyilimala in Painavu. Etymology The name of the district is derived from the Malayalam word Idukki, meaning narrow gorge. Geography Idukki has an area of and is the second largest District of Kerala (the largest being Palakkad). Rugged mountains and forests cover about 97 percent of the total area of the District. The district borders the Kerala districts of Pathanamthitta to the south, Kottayam to the southwest, Ernakulam to the northwest and Thrissur to the north and Coimbature, Dindigul and Theni Districts in Tamilnadu to the east.map Idukki map Anamudi, the highest peak in India south of Himalayas, is in the Kuttampuzha Panchayat of Adimali Block, in the Kannan Devan Hills Village of Devikulam taluk. Thirteen other peaks in the district exceed a height of . The Periyar, Thodupuzhayar and Thalayar are the important rivers of the district. Divisions The four taluks (subdistricts) in the district are Devikulam, Udumbanchola, Peerumade and Thodupuzha. The taluks contain 65 villages between them. Thodupuzha is the only municipal town in the district. Munnar is a census town. The largest village is Kannan Devan Hills of Devikulam taluk with an area of 557 km2, and Kudayathoor of Thodupuzha taluk is the smallest village with an area of 21 km2. There are eight community development Blocks: Devikulam, Adimali, Nedumkandom, Azhutha, Kattappana, Idukki, Elamdesom and Thodupuzha. There are 51 Panchayaths in the district. Thodupuzha is the only Municipality and Idukki is the only township in the district. Munnar panchayat of Devikulam block is the largest in the district with an area of 557 km2 and Karimkunnam in Thodupuzha block is the smallest panchayat of the district with an area of only 22 km2. The district headquarters were originally located at Kottayam and moved to Painavu in June 1976. Developmental activities are co-ordinated by the District Rural Development Agency. Transport There are six state highways passing through the district. National Highway 49 connects Cochin - Madura - Rameswaram. The railway does not pass through the district, and the nearest railway stations are Ernakulam, Kottayam and Alwaye. The nearest ports are Cochin Port and Nedumbassery. The International Airport is near the northern boundary of the district. A survey for a mini airport is in progress at Anakkara, near Kumaly. Demographics According to the 2011 census Idukki district has a population of 1,107,453. This ranks it as 416th among the 640 districts of India. The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was -1.93%. Idukki has a sex ratio of 1006 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 92.2 per cent. Notable people from Idukki district include K.M. Beenamol, Shiny Wilson, Asif Ali and P.J. Joseph. There are 11,516 Scheduled tribal families in the district, including Malayarayan, Mannan, Muthuvan, Oorali, Paliyan, Hilpulayan, Malapandaram, Ulladan and Malayan. Flora and fauna Protected areas This district has several protected areas including: Periyar Tiger Reserve in the south, Kurinjimala Sanctuary to the east, Chinnar Wildlife Sanctuary to the northeast, Eravikulam National Park and Anamudi Shola National Park to the north, Pampadum Shola National Park to the south and Thattekad Bird Sanctuary in the west. These protected areas are well known for several threatened and endemic species including Tiger, Nilgiri Tahr, Grizzled Giant Squirrel, Nilgiri Wood-pigeon, Elephant, Gaur, Sambar Deer, Purple Frog and Neelakurinji.Government of Kerala, Forest and Wildlife Department, Notification No. 36/2006 F&WLD (6 October 2006) retrieved 5/12/2007 Kerala Gazette Idukki is known for its green mountains, streams and spices. It is one of the a main tourist destinations in Kerala with its hill stations, Devikulam and Munnar, surrounded by lush hills, tea plantations and valleys. Mattupetty, is the headquarters of the Indo-Swiss Cattle Project, about 11 km away from Munnar. Education The main Colleges in Idukki District areScience colleges, *Government college, Kattappana * Government College, Munnar * M.E.S College, Nedumkandam * Marian College Kuttikkanam * N.S.S. College, Rajakumari * Newman College, Thodupuzha * Mar Baselious College Adimali * St. Joseph College Moolamattam * Pavanathma College Muricassery * Muslim Educational Society College, Idukki * Government College, Munnar * Government College, Kattappana * Al-Azhar Dental College, Thodupuzha * D.C. School of Management and Technology, Vagamon * D.C.S. MAT. Business School D.C. County, Vgamon * Marian College , Peermade * Santhigiri College of Computer Sciences, Thodupuzha * Government Polytechnic (Nodal Polytechnic), Muttom * Government Polytechnic, Kumaly * Government Polytechnic, Nedumkantam * Government Polytechnic, Purappuzha * Mahatma Gandhi University College of Teacher Education, Idukki * Mahatma Gandhi University College of Teacher Education, Idukki * Mahatma Gandhi University College of Teacher Education, Kumilly * Al-Azhar Teacher Training Institute, Thodupuzha * Jai-Bharath Training College, Cochin * John Paul Memorial B.Ed. College, Kattanppana * S.N.D.P. Yogam Training College, Adimali * St. Thomas B.Ed. Training College , Thodupuzha The main engineering colleges located in the district areEngineering colleges, * Government Engineering College, Painavu *University College of Engineering, Thodupuzha *Mar Baselios Christian College of Engineering and Technology *College of Engineering, Munnar References External links *Official Idukki District website *Human Development Index (HDI) and Gender Development Index (GDI) * }} Category:Districts of Kerala Category:Idukki district